


Break

by ElizabethWilde



Series: Unhealthy Obsessions [7]
Category: Bloody Roar
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drama, F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-08-04
Updated: 2002-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2036928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethWilde/pseuds/ElizabethWilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shina balks when Shenlong tries to take their relationship to a new level.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break

**Author's Note:**

> Song used is"Temptation Waits" by Garbage

*You come on like a drug  
I just can't get enough  
I'm like an addict coming at you for a little more*

"What is it?"

Shina's gaze immediately snapped towards the door. "Nothing."

Her father leaned on the doorframe and tilted his head. "Of course not. You're being even more of a hardnose than usual because everything is fine. Makes perfect sense to me."

The young woman groaned. "This must be where I got my biting sarcasm. Hurts being on the receiving end."

"Payback's a bitch."

Shina mock-glared at Gado, then said, "It's really nothing. Honestly. I've just been doing too much thinking and not enough doing. I just need to go kill something, then I'll be all better," she half-joked. "Don't worry."

"I always worry."

"I'm fine."

"I still worry," Gado replied with a slight smile before walking back down the hall.

//I'm not fine. I'm probably farther from fine than I've ever been.// Shina lay back on her bed and tried to clear her mind. Unfortunately, she couldn't keep her thoughts from drifting to Shenlong. With her eyes closed and the mattress at her back, she could almost feel his hands on her body, his lips exploring along with them, harsh and possessive, like fire against her skin.   
So far he'd only come to her twice. The first night and once again. //Less than two days and I'm already jonesing like a goddamn junkie.// 

The fact that she was sharing a small rental house with her father didn't help anything. She had brought guys home before. //Nice, normal guys with a shred of sanity left.// Gado was tolerant, had even joked with one young man the next day over breakfast about his "intentions" toward his daughter. 

//Look on the bright side, dad's already met Shenlong.// Shina allowed herself a bitter half-smile. //Yep. "Hi, dad! You remember Shenlong, right? The psycho clone that was the head of the ZLF? Of course you do! Guess what? We're... What the hell are we doing? Not dating. That involves dates. We're not lovers. That implies making love. We fuck.// She actually felt a small amount of surprise that her father hadn't complained about the noise. Shenlong liked to growl, and she'd done more screaming in their two nights together than she had during any fight. They spent their time alternately bringing each other to extremes of pain and pleasure until it all became one.

//Oh, yeah, I'm over the deep end. He's the guy my mom would have warned me about if I'd had one around. Or maybe this is genetic and my mom was a freak too. Mon deiu. I should stop thinking. Definitely not good for my sanity. Assuming I have any sanity left. Honestly, what sort of person am I? Do I lack self-esteem or something?//

With a growl of frustration, Shina rolled onto her side, determined to sleep the night through for once.

\---------------------------------------

"What the fuck do you want?" Shina mumbled, still mostly asleep, eyes shut tight, assuming her father had gone on one of his obnoxious fitness kicks again and wanted to take her for an early morning jog.

"I want... to talk."

Shina's eyes flew open and she snapped into a sitting position. "T-talk?" She blinked once, looking at the man sitting on the edge of her bed up and down. //Shenlong wants to talk. Uh-huh. Riiii-iiight.// "Why do you want to talk?"

He seemed almost nervous, edgier than usual. "People talk," he finally said, as if it explained everything.

"Yeah, I've heard that someplace." Shina sighed and ran a hand through her hair, wincing at how bedraggled it was. //All nice and flat and matted. Yep, I'm lookin' real good.// "So you came here in the middle of the night so we can have a chat?"

Shenlong blinked uncertainly, then nodded. "Yes."

"Oh-kay." //Thought it felt a little nippy outside. Hell must've frozen over.// Making a concentrated effort to focus her thoughts, Shina asked, "What is it we're going to be discussing? Religion? Politics? The environment?"

"You."

"Me?"

He nodded again.

"Me. What about me exactly?"

"Anything."

"Oh, that. Sure." //He's really snapped. Not that he was particularly balanced before...// "Why do you want to talk about me?"

"I don't know you."

Shina raised an eyebrow. "I have bitemarks all over my body that tell a different story." She had to fight the urge to back away when he smiled.

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah. I do." It was Shina's turn to shift uncomfortably. "Just... we don't exactly... This is weird. We don't talk."

"We haven't talked. That doesn't mean we can't."

"Maybe it does," Shina replied, sounding almost sad. "We have exactly one thing in common, and-"

"We may have more. We don't-"

"I don't think I want to know." Shina stared resolutely at her hands, which twisted nervously in her lap. "Maybe you should go."

"Maybe I should."

Shina fought the irrational urge to apologize. //What do I have to apologize for? He's the one getting all creepy about it.// She held her breath as he rose from the bed. Rather than seeing the motion, she felt the bed shift as his weight disappeared from the mattress. There were no further sounds, but when she looked up, the room was empty again. She was alone.


End file.
